blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze and the Monster Machines Wiki:Badges
Badges can be earned on Blaze and the Monster Machines Wiki by editing, uploading and other reasons. Each badge earns you points; the more points you have, the further you'll advance up the leaderboard. The badges and points received can be see on your userpage. They can be obtained in any order you want, and you do not have to earn every badge. Each badge has a different point value: bronze badges are worth 10 points, silver badges are worth 50 points, and gold badges are worth 100 points. There is also one platinum badge worth 250 points. Don't join the wiki just to earn badges or to make your leaderboard position go up. There is no contest, it's just for fun. The badge feature can be turned off any time via your Administrative dashboard. This will not erase the badges earned up to that point. Edits These badges are awarded based on the number of edits made. Badge-edit-0.png|'Let's Blaze!' 1 edit Bronze Badge-edit-1.png|'Tiger Claws!' 5 edits Bronze Badge-edit-2.png|'Yee-haw!' 10 edits Bronze Badge-edit-3.png|'Daringtooon!' 25 edits Silver Badge-edit-4.png|'Zeg Smash!' 50 edits Silver Badge-edit-5.png|'Electric Charge!' 100 edits Silver Badge-edit-6.png|'Monster Machine Leader' 250 edits Gold Badge-edit-7.png|'Monster Machine Expert' Every 500 edits Gold Pictures These badges are awarded by adding a certain number of pictures to articles. Badge-picture-0.png|'Say cheese!' 1 picture Bronze Badge-picture-1.png|'Adhesion, the reason' 5 pictures Bronze Badge-picture-2.png|'Wedge, it's on the cutting edge' 10 pictures Bronze Badge-picture-3.png|'Fasteners, holding things together' 25 pictures Silver Badge-picture-4.png|'A lever, it's so clever' 50 pictures Silver Badge-picture-5.png|'Let's use robotics' 100 pictures Silver Badge-picture-6.png|'Make it, draw it, build it, test it, design' 250 pictures Gold Badge-picture-7.png|'A photography Mmmmonster Machine!' Every 500 pictures Gold Categories These badges are awarded by adding a certain number of categories to articles. Badge-category-0.png|'I can fix anything' 1 category Bronze Badge-category-1.png|'Buoyancy, our boat has the power to float' 5 categories Bronze Badge-category-2.png|'Balance, gotta keep it steady' 10 categories Bronze Badge-category-3.png|'Magnets pick up some kinds of metal' 25 categories Silver Badge-category-4.png|'Springs are the coolest things' 50 categories Silver Badge-category-5.png|'Tensile strength, pull 'til it breaks' 100 categories Silver Badge-category-6.png|'The scientific truth' Every 250 categories Gold Blogs These badges are awarded by writing blog posts or giving replies to another user’s blog posts. Blog Post Badge-blogpost-0.png|'Let me take a look' 1 blog post Bronze Blog Comment Badge-blogcomment-0.png|'Let's keep going!' Write 1 comment on 3 different blog posts Bronze Badge-blogcomment-1.png|'Nothing beats best friends' Write 1 comment on 10 different blog posts Silver Wiki Love These badges are awarded by editing within a certain amount of consecutive days in FANDOM’s timezone, UTC (Universal Time Coordinated). Unlike other badge categories, these can only be obtained once. Badge-love-0.png|'On your mark!' 5 days Silver Badge-love-1.png|'Two Weeks with the Monster Machines' 14 days Gold Badge-love-2.png|'Devoted to the Monster Machines' 30 days Gold Badge-love-3.png|'Dedicated to the Monster Machines' 60 days Gold Badge-love-4.png|'Addicted to the Monster Machines' 100 days Gold Badge-love-5.png|'A Monster Machine Life' 200 days Gold Badge-love-6.png|'Monster Machine World Champion!' 365 days (1 year) Platinum Miscellaneous These badges are awarded by doing certain tasks. Special Achievements Badge-welcome.png|'Welcome to Axle City!' Joining the wiki Bronze Badge-introduction.png|'Hey, I'm Blaze' Add to your own user page Bronze Badge-sayhi.png|'There's an invisible wave' Leave a message on someone else's message wall Bronze Badge-creator.png|'The driver' Creating the wiki (Only awarded to the founder) Gold Secret Achievements Badge-pounce.png|'Acceleration!' Make edits on 100 pages within an hour of those pages' creations Silver Badge-caffeinated.png|'That's force' Make 100 edits on pages within a single day Silver Badge-luckyedit.png|'Lucky Monster Machine' Awarded to a user for making a wiki's every 1000th edit Gold Badges